My immortal an interpretaion
by BeeLivesHere
Summary: From Willow Rain's POV. Willow has lived in Enoby's shadow ever since they started school together. Maybe now it's time she became her own person? This isn't that serious. I just wanted to see what i could do with the infamous xxxbloodyrists666xxx's "My Immortal"
1. Chapter 1

My name is Willow Rain, and I am the first Vampire to attend Hogwarts, without being found out. I look kinda strange, you know pale skin, dark circles, dark hair... but then again this is a strange place.

I was stuck in the Slytherin girls' dorms trying to make my skin a "normal" looking colour before I could leave. My friend and only other vampire I knew, Enoby, was sitting on her bed waiting for me impatiently.

"Come on Willow, it's not like anyone will ever find out?" She didn't really care what she looked like, people could stare at her weirdly pale skin, long black/purple dark hair all they wanted for all she cared. I admired her for it, but I could never imitate it.

"I know they won't. I just. Want to ... look good." I shrugged. It sounded so stupid. But it was true.

"Willow you look great," She said with a touch of insincerity, as if she was tired of the whole thing. She got up to walk out, and I quickly put the beige foundation down and followed her. It was always like this. She went somewhere I followed. She died her hair purple, and under her influence I died mine red. I can't wait for it to grow out. She looked good in her boots and fishnets or confident at least. By comparison, I felt silly and out of place trying to copy her. I wrapped my school issued robe around me as I followed her from the common room. Everyone turned their heads to look at the spectacle she put on. I felt proud to be with her; ashamed I had my robes on. But the feeling quickly turned to a twinge of unease when I heard someone snicker.

We left the common room, and I held my robes tightly around myself. Enoby looked back at me rolled her eyes and sighed "loser," as she turned to carry on walking through the dungeons. I sighed myself. I so desperately wanted to prove that I wasn't the loser she thought I was. So I let my robe fall open revealing my overt outfit that was only just "Enoby approved" that morning.

We carried on walking I wanted to ask where we were going but I knew she'd overreact and say something like "OHMYGOD, don't you trust me?"  
We passed a window and I saw it was sleeting outside. Not surprising since it was getting on for mid February here in Scotland. Where Hogwarts is. Not in England.

"Excellent," Enoby said as she saw it.

"Oh no," I sighed, and before I could stop myself "You're not planning on going out in that are you?" I moaned. She practically laughed at me.

"Of course I am, it's perfect weather. Not a ray of sunshine." She had the classical evil villain look, as if she had had the genius of making it sleet today.  
She marched through the clock tower entrance to leave. We saw the odd student running in from the sleet. There were some 5th year Ravenclaws huddled just inside the entrance. They were all holding various equipment, books and parchment. Probably some mad experiment. They looked at Enoby as if she was totally crazy be walking out into the sleet in her minimal clothes. Which she was, I stayed where I was, not wanting to catch pneumonia. She flipped them all off and carried on walking. I stood watching her, trying to ignore the muttering Ravenclaws, and hoping she wouldn't notice I hadn't followed her.

I saw a bunch of Slytherins running towards the clock tower, and I wondered how far away they'd been when they'd gotten caught in the sleet. As they got closer I recognised them as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Draco stopped to say something to Enoby, while the other two carried on running for shelter. They stood between me and the Ravenclaws, also watching the exchange. It was awkward as hell.

"Enoby!" I called out, making Crabbe and Goyle jump. They started whispering to each other,

"Whoa, did you know she was there?"

"No, hiding in the corner"

Great. So. Right I mean, I know I'm not anything special, but I'm invisible now? Enoby finally got back to me and I gladly followed her back to the Slytherin girls dorms where she mostly complained about what the sleet had done to her hair, and how "totally into her" Draco was. I wish boys would be "totally into me" Or at least realize I'm here.

"I mean you should have seen the way he was all shy, as he said "nothing", he was totez drooling over me."

"Wow, sounds great." I replied, she turned and looked at me. Si the was beside herself with joy as she said this

"Don't worry one day someone will be into you," She could only have been more patronizing if she added a pat on my head. Yeah right, I thought. No one's ever "into" me. Whatever that even means. Everyone in this school either thinks we're freaks or they like Enoby.

AN: FANGZ 4 READIN PLZ TEL ME WOT U FINK, K? FANGZ AGAIN XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

It was still sleeting early the next morning, as I went through my ritual of trying and failing to hide my vampirism. I tried not to wake the other girls up. I pulled out my beige foundation, trying to hide the dark circles under my eyes. I quickly stashed it away when I hearted Enoby stirring. She wasn't asleep of course. Vampires can't. But we feigned it for the rest of the girls. Enoby was better at it than me. I always felt restless and bored lying still for so long.  
The 7th year girls' dorm was large square. It had 5 beds on each side, and beside each bed a small chest of drawers and a vanity mirror, the on I was using now between mine and Enoby's bed. Well I said it had five beds on each side, on my side we had four beds, and what used to be a bed. In her first year Enoby had used her magic to carve the corners off her bed, claiming it to be a coffin. As far as I know, she's still serving detention for it. Enoby opened her eyes and looked at me. I tried not to look guilty, but I felt it.  
"Morning," I whispered weekly and smiled. Enoby smiled back and proceeded to pick out her outfit. And then mine. This had become something of a habit for her. I used to just wear uniform like everyone else. But she would always scoff at me. Then I started making alterations, hitching my skirt higher, sheerer tights, more exuberant make-up. But it still wasn't enough. I pulled on my dark outfit to appeal to Enoby, and my robes to hide it, to appeal to the rest of the school. She pulled what looked like a muggle wine bottle from under her bed, pulled the cork, and the smell of blood filled to room making me dizzy. She took a swig, corked it and put it back under her bed. I didn't know how she could stand it.  
Sometimes it was easy enough to ignore. But the smell made me so thirsty. I had to get some food or something that give me a full sensation. We made our way to breakfast just as the other girls started waking up.  
I could feel her judging my school robes. I fumbled for something so say.  
"Hey, I saw you yesterday with Draco,"  
"Yeah, so?" she said blushing.  
"You like him don't you?" I teased.  
"No I do fucking not!" She said loudly. I stopped talking as Draco ran up.  
"Speak of the devil," I said under my breath, Enoby was too entranced to notice anyway. Draco started to talk to Enoby, without so much as glancing at me. I was torn between waiting for her or going to sit down to devour enough breakfast to fill up three people. I saw Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson all huddled together, watching the exchange between Draco and Enoby. Pansy giggled, and then caught my eye. She gave me a mean look and I turned away quickly.  
"Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade." I heard Draco say. Good Charlotte... Good Charlotte... Where had I heard that before?  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" She all but screamed at Draco. Nonetheless he continued to smile charmingly at her.  
"Well…. do you want to go with me?" Enoby practically fainted there and then.  
I was done waiting. I walked as normally as I could to our place at the end of the Slytherin table. I grabbed everything I could and put it on my plate. I was so thirsty. I ignored Pansy as she put her nose up to my piggish appetite. So thirsty. So... empty.  
Enoby came and sat next to me. I assumed that the blood she kept was enough to keep her satisfied for the day. I looked and my loaded plate and messy hands. I was suddenly disgusted by myself. But I kept on eating. I couldn't ignore the gnawing in my stomach. Enoby didn't care. She knew what it was like to be thirsty. I considered getting a bottle under my bed like Enoby. But ignoring the fact that it would most likely increase my appetite rather than sate it, it was, of course, extremely illegal.  
I felt Pansy's judging eyes on me. I heard a laugh that sounded like someone had tried to muffle it. I stared into my enormous meal.  
"What?!" Enoby suddenly shouted. I realised she was shouting at Pansy, who shrank away, rolling her eyes and pretended not to care by talking to some girls in the year below. I smiled. The good thing about having Enoby for a friend? She wasn't afraid to make noise to stand up for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Enoby left to go to a concert in Hogsmeade. I was left alone in the Slytherin common room as she left. I found out where I'd heard the name "Good Charlotte" before. It was a muggle band. It didn't make sense that a muggle band would be playing in Hogsmeade. Enoby likes muggle bands, wizarding bands are too "mainstream" or whatever. It was the first night in a long while I wasn't going to be with Enoby. I was kind of at a loss.

I sat on the edge of my green bed. I wasn't alone as I watched Enoby saunter out of the room in her incredibly outlandish outfit. Pansy and her crew were all sitting on the two beds furthest from ours, whispering. When Enoby had left the room their whispers became normal talking. It seemed they weren't afraid of me knowing what they were saying. I folded my arms tightly.

"Oh my god..." Pansy laughed. "Did you see that?" Everyone was laughing. "I mean does she even know what she looks like?" more laughter. I felt incredibly guilty. I couldn't stick up for Enoby. Not to all of them. I curled into myself. Then I think they forgot I was there, or at least I hope they did...

"Ha-ha, that's not as sad as her wannabe friend. Always trying to be her." they sniggered. I felt tears coming up. I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I ran out of the dorm followed by their laughter, through the common room and out. I didn't know where I was going. It was a Saturday so we didn't have any classes. I ended up in the corner of the library. There were only a few students studying, so it was ideal to be alone. I pulled a random book from the shelves and pretended to read it as I tried to calm myself down.

When had control over my breathing and tear-ducts again, I started actually reading the book. It was huge, and dusty, and smelled wonderful. The content however left something to be desired. It was a factual book about the life of a wizard named Hugo Hartman. Apparently he discovered the perfect way to preen a kneazle without it clawing your eyes out,

"_After many trials, tribulations and traumas, Hartman eventually realized the trick was not the tools used, but the technique. By using the spell which made him famous, the Hartman-Calm-Charm, he was able to calm the kneazle enough to groom it. The spell is not particularly complex, and starts with the words-"_  
But I never got it find out the Hartman-Calm-Charm, as I was interrupted by a sharp cough. I looked up to see one of Pansy's cronies looking at me. Smiling. I just looked at her. She stood there what seemed like an eternity until eventually I caved.

"Hi," I said. She smiled more widely. She was pretty. Like really pretty. I couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"Hi!" She said with a lot of enthusiasm. She sat herself in the seat opposite me. "Whatchya readin'?" She asked casually. Except, well, it would have been casual, if her talking to me was a normal occurrence.

"Urm," I hadn't even looked at the title of the book, "It's about Hugo Hartman." Silence. "He invented the Hartman-Calm-Charm." More silence. I really didn't want to say the next bit, but the silence was eating me. "It calms down kneazles, so you can groom them. Properly."

"Wow," She said almost sincerely, her big eyes widening. "Sounds great. Anyway me and the girls were thinking, that maybe you'd like to hang out with us tonight!" Her voice became incredibly squeaky on the 'us'. I just didn't understand, I just heard them saying bad stuff about me, and now they wanted me in? "Oh, come on. You can't seriously tell me you're enjoying sitting by yourself reading about grooming kneazles, while your only friend is too busy to be with you." Ouch. Yes I seriously could. She flashed me her perfect smile. But I couldn't. I wasn't brave enough to reject her.

"Um. Ok?"

"Great!" Her voice squeaked again, and I wondered if she did it on purpose. She grabbed my hand, pulled me up and linked arms with me. She was walking really fast, and I was stumbling all over the place keeping up, but I swear, a hair never fell out of place on her head.

We arrived at the Slytherin girl's dorms. I don't know why, but I'd sort of expected some super secret location. The girl (who I thought was called Amber? Abby?) sat me roughly down on the end of her bed. Pansy looked at me. I was scared out of my mind.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us," She said practically laughing at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I just smiled at Pansy. My mouth went dry and I can't remember at what point I lost the capability of speech, but suddenly words didn't make much sense. The girls were talking, and I let it wash over me. Trying my best to keep my facial expression normal. I'd try keeping up with the conversation next. Baby steps.

I sat on the edge of the bed as far away from Amber (Amy?) as I could manage, but it was only a few inches at best. I could smell her perfume, flowery and girly, and then her skin, warm and soft, and then her blood. I was gripping the sheets for support. I hoped no one noticed. No one seemed interested in looking at me anyway. Ok, ok, I thought, I can get over this. The emptiness in my stomach was clawing at my throat. If I could just... lean a little closer...

"Um, Willow? It is Willow right?" I shot back to my original position. Oh God, I had gotten so close to Amber's neck, and Pansy had caught me being vampirish, or worse, just unexplainably creepy and weird. She didn't wait for me to answer "I was just wondering, if you knew anything about what Enoby's planning with Draco? Because, after all he is mine." Oh, ok, so that's why I was dragged here, info on Draco, and secondly, wow, possessive much?

"Um," I avoided her eye contact and laughed the smallest amount, "Nope, I, uh, haven't really got a clue. Sorry." Her smile vanished and she squinted at me. "Seriously, I don't. She never tells me anything. They're just going to Hogsmeade, to see a muggle band she really likes."

"Hmm" Pansy seemed to be appraising me. "Ok," She said after a scrutinizing moment. "Ok, then, I believe you." she turned to look at the other girls, scrutiny replaced by sad puppy eyes, "It's just so hard. I mean, everyone knows we like each other,"  
"Oh we know,"  
"Yeah, you two are so meant to be,"  
"He's so in love with you." then everyone turned to look at me, I did not think it was meant to be. I never saw them together, except when Pansy pushed herself on him. Kinda like Enoby I had to admit. But I agreed anyway.  
"Yeah, everyone knows it, even Enoby." Then I just sat there staring at the door to the girls dorms for ages. They completely ignored me. Which was fine.  
Suddenly they got up, and all started moving towards the common room. I followed. They all sat down on their space. It wasn't really theirs, it's just where they sat, and no one would have been brave enough to sit there. They filled the couch and two chairs, Pansy got the honour of the plush chair next to the fire place. There was no where for me to sit. Pansy caught my eye, and gave me an annoyed "What?" look. I stayed standing near them, for a while, ready for the girls to move up on the roomy couch, to make a space for me.

"What are doing just staring at us?" Pansy said with venom. If Enoby were here, she would have flipped Pansy off, and not cared what she thought, or fought back and said something to her. But I was not as feisty Enoby, I was not as brash Pansy, I was me. So I scuttled away, to the library again,  
"Weirdo," I heard one of the girls say as I left their space.  
My cheeks, eyes, and nose where all red, I was sure of it. My eyes were watery, and my throat was catching, but I was NOT crying. I refused. These girls had never been my friends. And just because they pretended to be, for information, doesn't mean they have the power to make me upset. Besides hadn't I already figured that out? Didn't I know that already? Then why did I so desperately want them to accept me?

I was at my old place, learning more and more about the exciting life of Huge Hartman. Spoiler alert: It's not that exciting at all. I was just reading a passage about his own Kneazle, snowy-mc-fluffy-kins, when I heard another voice interrupting my wonderfully enlightening reading experience.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up. It was the tiniest person anyone has ever seen. She looked about twelve? and she was holding out a handkerchief, in her small hand for me. She was a Hufflepuff, go figure. "I heard you sniffing, I'm Nicola, is everything ok?" I took the handkerchief, and smiled as Nicola,

"Yeah don't worry, I'm fine." I dabbed my eyes, and gave it back, wanting to be alone soon. An Idea seemed to occur to her and eyes widened, giving her the appearance of a baby deer.

"Hang, my sister's a 7th year, I'll get her!" Before I could stop her and tell her that really it was alright, she was off.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: In this particular Harry Potter universe, I think we have to assume that a lot of the actual plot, isn't happening, and so certain characters are where they shouldn't be, canon mixes with non-canon etc. Please bear (geddit cuz I like animals, bear, ah the hilarity never ends) with me as Tara details they are 17, but I want it to be set in Harry's fifth year (The Order Of The Phoenix) so they are now officially 15/16. Anyway back to usual broadcasting.

The girl came back, and as promised her sister was with her. She viewed me a bit sceptically, but sat down opposite me all the same. I felt awkward in the supreme.  
"Are you okay?" That question was beginning to bug me.  
"Yes," I said as evenly as I could. I didn't want to betray any emotion, I definitely didn't want her help. I just wanted her to leave.  
"Are you sure? Nothing's bugging you?" She looked so sincere. I couldn't take her being so nice to me. It was... too emotional. I don't know.  
"Not one single thing," that I care to discuss, but that felt too rude to add. "Listen I really appreciate your help, but I'm truly ok on my own." I said trying to add Enoby's classic sting, maybe then she'd leave and I could deal with myself in piece.  
"I don't believe you," She said in that annoyingly heartfelt way she had.  
"Well believe me." I said sternly. "I don't need any help." I leant in and narrowed my eyes for effect "Not from you, or any "good-natured" Hufflepuff around," Okay, so I was eager to please people, but come on, how long can you expect me to put up with the presence of a Hufflepuff for such an extended time period? She was infuriating to say the least.  
When she was walking away I heard her explain to her little sister, about how some people just didn't want help.  
After that, I had to admit it to myself, she wasn't annoying. Or at least not intentionally. I wanted to apologise for being short with her, but... at the same time I just couldn't bring myself to. I wanted the Hufflepuff to like me, but at the same time, I didn't want to risk not being liked by her. So I took a safer option, don't let whether to like me or not be her decision. I was a coward.  
It was pretty dark outside when the ancient care-taker Filch came along to usher all the students to bed. Most of them moaned, about having to just finish this one little thing, as he was busying himself with them I moved on out of the library and headed to the dungeon. I felt wretched, but Enoby should be home soon, so that would pick me up. My mind wandered around. I kept thinking about how this was what my life was, day after day. Exactly the same for 5 years. Follow Enoby, and feel like I didn't exist when she wasn't there. Do OK in class, do horribly in making any friends. Go home for summer, wait for school to start, go to school wait for summer. And then, when I pulled out from my revere, I noticed I wasn't in the dungeons. Or at least dungeons where I'd been before. Ha, another thing to add to the list, 5 years of going to this school, and only walking the same few routes every time. Well. Now was as good a time as any to explore.  
As I walked down the orangey corridor I became aware of the smells. I focused on them not willing to go back to how much my life sucked. Being a vampire meant I had a more delicate sense of smell, more comparable to a dog's than a human's. I could smell food. As I got closer to the source the smells sharpened into individual foods. Bread, vegetables, meat. Oh god, the meat. It smelt divine. I started walking faster and faster, my stomach started growling. It wasn't that meat was so goddamn tasty, or satisfying in anyway. It just as the lingering scent and taste of blood. Eating it would have been like only getting to lick the remnants off someone else's plate. But I would lick that plate clean, parched as I was.  
I turned a turned a sharp corner where the smell became the most intense, and I was sure it would be just around the next when as I surged forwards, it started to fade. I turned and sniffed. I almost growled. I shook my head. I had been in hunt mode. For what smelled like a dead chicken. I sighed. Only I would be so pathetic as use deadly hunting skills to hunt down an already dead chicken. Well, it was a lot of dead chicken.  
I traced the smell back to the middle of the short corridor. A painting hung of some fruit reeked of food and of the hands of the people who touched it. They must move it a lot, the food was behind the painting. I could smell the raw chicken. My face pressed up against the painting, sniffing. So thirsty. I got to the point where I even tried to force the painting open. But obviously, it was magically stuck. You needed a password I guessed. It became a steady torture.  
I tried to guess if anyone was in there, pushing my ear up to the painting, I could make out nothing. My superior hearing didn't help against magical spells intent on silencing a room. A few moments passed where I stood in limbo allowing myself, for once, to fully feel my thirst, the aching longing to be on the other side of the painting knowing I'd never be able to be. I dragged my nails along the painting feeling so keenly the thirst for blood. A click startled me so much I literally jumped back. Immediately my defences shot up as if I had been actually feeding. The painting swung open and I just stared inwards. It was a sprawling kitchen filled with House-elves, and food, and there was the chicken, I guess it was being loaded into a freezer. But it was huge. I looked at the house elves, they stared back. Then two ginger heads popped around the corner at the same time. It was the Weasley twins, as far as school fame went, these two were at the top. Everyone knew who they were. They visibly relaxed when they saw who I was, I suppose they were expecting a teacher. They were tall and lean. Both holding plates of cooked chicken (awful stuff really, cooking it gets rid of that delicious smell that makes me crave it in the first place).  
"Well that was close," One said to the other as he leaned casually against a table and digging into his midnight chicken. I couldn't tell them apart.  
"I told you we wouldn't be caught." The one closer to the grinned cheekily at the other  
"No, I told you that, you were the one that was scared." The house elves ignored them and busied on with their work, and the twins argued. Great. Even when I make a scene I'm still easily overlooked. But then the one closer to the door looked at her, and smiled. OK, OK, I know he's a Gryffindor, and a blood traitor or whatever it was the other slytherin girls had called him. But his smile was seriously cute, not to mention he was a few years older.  
"Figured out how to tickle the pear then?"  
"What?" I felt my face prickle with a blush. Why? Why did George (Fred?) saying "tickle the pear" make me blush? Why?! The one on the table replied  
"The painting-"  
"Of the fruit-"  
"You tickle the pear-"  
"to get in."  
"Oh," I said lamely.  
"Chicken?" Fred (George?) held his plate up to me. This felt like the biggest decision of my life. Do I take offered chicken of the cute, older, first-boy-ever-to-really-talk-to-me-sort-of's plate. If I say yes, I might look greedy and as thirsty as I am will probably put on a wonderful display of chicken fireworks as I eat as fast as I possibly can. On the other hand if I don't, I'll seem 1, rude, and 2, like I care that I might seem greedy to him, and he'll know I like him and- oh the mind of an over-analysing teenage girl. But I was seriously in need of something to put down my throat with the raw chicken's pungent smell filling the room. Letting that be the deciding factor I took some. A small amount. And ate it with out getting on my face. I think.  
"Thank you, Fr-?" I said as light-heartedly as I could muster.  
"George,"  
"Right." I smiled. and blushed again. I had gotten them the wrong way round.  
"Do you come down here often?" I was genuinely curious, and also relieved a million times over that I could move conversation on rather than just stand there eating chicken awkwardly. The one leaning on the table answered first,  
"Every once and a while, we have a deal with house-elves," He winked and the other took over  
"It's a good place to stay out of sight,"  
"Skip the odd lesson,"  
"Midnight snack now and then,"  
"All in all pretty useful. Oh no..." Fred leaned over a large piece of parchment on the table.  
"What?" George moved closer,  
"Snape,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Snape's coming!" He whispered with urgency. The other shot forward pulling the thin edge of the gilded frame, it was moving slowly. Fred rushed and grabbed slightly higher up. I looked down at the steely kitchen table. It was a yellowing parchment covered in sprawling red ink; it was a map of Hogwarts. Intricate patterns indicated corridors and rooms, each gilded with the name of the room. The names were inscribed on floating flags that hovered over the rooms, now, moving pictures is nothing new to me, but what was new was the markings indicating people. A pair of foot prints and the floating sign "_Willow Rain_" in the "_kitchen_" showed exactly where I was standing.

Following the corridor with my finger I found "S_everus Snape" _walking towards us. Even though he was the head of my house, and everyone knew he was "favouritist" towards Slytherin, it did _not _mean he would be any more lenient on me than he would the Weasley twins. The twins were making slow progress, and Snape, well he wasn't. I ran the few steps and started pulling on the bottom corner of the frame.

"That's it," George complimented me. OK. It wasn't a compliment. But it made me feel as proud as if it had been. Eventually it pulled to a cringingly loud close. Fred ran to check the map. He laughed.

"We just made it, he's turning the corner on us now," He announced. I smiled with the pride of a job well done.

"No, no, no." George chimed in, "He was too close when we closed it, no way he didn't hear it" I leaned over the map. We all watched Snape walk towards the portrait, slowly now. He came closer and closer, and slower and slower, until he stopped dead outside and turned. A thrill of panic went up my spine.

"What now?" I ventured in a whisper, afraid Snape would hear me through the magically muffled wall. Fred and George smiled and said in unison,

"Hide."

As it turns out there's only one way in or out of the kitchens so we were forced to hide. Have you ever sat in a barrel full of onions for fifteen minutes before? Because I can tell you with all confidence: not pleasant. Firstly it stinks, secondly you can't move, and thirdly, you really, really want to move because you've been stuck in the same awkward position for going on 15 minutes.

The moment Snape had turned, Fred and George put into action a well rehearsed plan. In the nearest corner to the fruit painting, there stood a lot of fruit and vegetable barrels. The house elves helped as the twins lowered themselves deftly into already emptied barrels, while a couple house elves tipped one barrel empty into a sack, and motioned me into the barrel. So I climbed in with all the grace of a blast-ended skrewt, not to mention I was wearing an Enoby approved skirt, i.e. it was very short. I fit snugly in the bottom of the barrel and was ready to hold my breath so as not to be found, when the onions that had previously taken residence in the barrel were poured back in, on top of me. I was not amused. It was later explained to me that Snape had already entered at this point, and the house-elves felt they needed a good excuse as to why one barrel was open. Anyway Snape asked the house elves a whole bunch of questions in his usual drawling yet snooty voice. They answered well under pressure. Whatever it was Fred and George were giving them in return for this favour must have been really something.

Luckily the answers the house elves gave Snape were satisfying enough that he only searched by hand and not by magic. And also not very hard it would seem. He left and I could almost hear the suspicion in his footsteps.

I can tell you, I have never been more relieved to be climbing out of a barrel of onions. Lucky it wasn't garlic! Ha. A bit of, err, vampire humour for you there. Truth is, although garlic is foul, it's not exactly the fatal ingredient people always think it is. It was probably thought up by some garlic merchant in ancient Italy.

"Buy yourrr garrrrlic frrrrom herrre, frrrresh garrrlic frrrom herrre! Vhat's zat sirrrr? You don't neeeed any garrrrlic? Well, I hope you like vampirrres, because my garrrlic iz ze only zing keeping zose blood suckers frrrom yourrrr doorrr."

Yeah. That sounds right.

Fred and George resumed normal activities back at the table next the entrance. That is they continued to eat chicken.

"So what brings you down here this fine night?" Fred aimed at me

"It's not exactly fine," I retorted, not wanting to reveal that it was my desire to drink blood that had led me here, and not being able to think up a lie in time. "It's sleeting, I think,"

"Actually I think it's turning to snow." George saved me by taking on the topic. "And snow, is very fine weather."

"If you say so," I smiled "Anyway, thank you for your... hospitality," I did a sort of awkward bow. It was meant to be funny ok. At least they laughed, I smiled again, "see ya'" After that I sort of skipped/ran out. I wanted to run, but I had to be cool, so I tried to walk... but I did a weird sort of skippy thing... Thank God I didn't trip as well.

I broke out into a full pelt run back the dorms. I can run pretty fast considering my cold blood. I had just slipped into my bed and was trying to warm myself in a futile effort. It's not that the cold bothered me that much. I just missed being warm. I guessed it was just past midnight. Not really late, but everyone would be asleep. I dragged my covers to the fire place in the common room and sat alone in front of it.

"Infinite incantartum," I whispered and pointed my wand to the fire. It was small and gradually growing. I looked orange in the glow the white completely washed away by the glow. The heat was glorious. I sighed contentedly. I guess I was happy alone. I stared into the fire watching it crackle and pop, until a shadow caught my eye, I looked up at the window. Something was swimming past in the black lake casting blue and green tones onto the stone walls. It was serene.

The door slammed suddenly and jumped up, my covers ruffled on the floor, my wand in my hand. It was Enoby. I sighed outwardly and relaxed my pose. She stormed towards me. I moved back a step, was she mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

"That, that old, decrepit, ancient... poser!" Ah, so it wasn't me she was angry at. As usual Enoby's talent was "synnonism" was not wasted on her insult. She screeched again pulling invisible ropes downwards with her hands.

"Shush!"I put my hand on her shoulder trying to soothe her. I wasn't exactly worried about her being hurt, Enoby had a propensity for hyperbole, but I was worried people might wake up; Snape might be back by now. We'd be dead if he caught us out of bed. Even in our dorm. He was that kind of a head of house. Enoby, very graciously, lowered her voice.

"Me and Draco were so totally getting into it, in the forbidden forest, and he just ruined the moment, totally and completely." She sighed dramatically and fell lying down on the couch, "oh, and I bet he so sad he had to leave me. He's so sensitive really."

"Where is he? Didn't he have to come back to the boy's dorm?"

"He's probably in the bathroom," Enoby sat up and pretended to cut her wrists as if that's what Draco was up to. I arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"YES. He's very deep and emotional and sensitive and depressed. I wouldn't expect you to understand." She sounded like she had a lump in her throat as threw herself; face down this time, on the couch. I sat perched awkwardly on the edge and stroked mostly exposed and frigid back.

"I'm sorry; I know it's hard for you." Enoby was depressed. She had enough scars to prove it. My life was pretty sucky, but I guess I'd never felt as low as Enoby, if scars are a judge of lowness? But I didn't know how to feel sorry for her, or if I should? How do you help someone like that? I just stroked her back, begrudgingly letting the warmth from the fire leak out of my fingers. She sniffed and turned her head side-ways. Tears smeared her make-up, she pointed her wand to the fire and it turned icy blue. It still flickered but no warmth was given off.

"That's better," she smiled through her tears and lay her head down again.


	7. Some wizarding law, and background-extra

Witches and wizards have done, and been involved in many a macabre thing. Using blood, bones, and organs to perform rituals and create new magic. Vampires were no exception. Although we were lumped in the same category as werewolves- dangerous until proven safe- allowances were made, blood stock piled. Those of us who deemed it totally disgusting to kill for survival were allowed into society, allowed to drink blood, generally accepted although we never lost the stigma entirely. Then what-his-face was kidnapped by a group of pure-blood maniacs. The vampire in question hadn't eaten or drank in some time or maybe he was drunk or whatever. He was in a weakened state, lured into a false sense of security because it was the height of Vampire acceptance, it was almost cool to be corpse pale, fast as ninja and strong as an elephant.  
Anyway the story was he was kidnapped by the crazy extremists, chained up in someone's basement to live out the rest of his life. They were going to torture him. But I think they forgot about him. He was there for years and years. Until finally they remembered him. The pure blood maniac was beside himself. "Vampires shouldn't be allowed blood, they don't need it, we waste it on them!" something like that. Of course he was sent to Azkaban for being a nut and chaining a person up in their basement for near on 6 years. But he was also listened to. So blood was no longer stockpiled, vampires went crazy with thirst, the amount of murders committed by vampires rose by like a gazillion percent in a matter of months. And here I am, in a scheme kind of like the muggle witness protection program. As far as I know there are a few "wild" vampires, that kill and drink blood and live in old abandoned castles in groups of 3 or four. To be a known vampire, was to be labelled a killer, and therefore should be killed and attacked. But most live life pretending to be witches or wizards, or in some cases muggles -vampires being magical creatures have a natural grasp of magic itself, if, say, a muggle was bitten but not killed by a vampire, the muggle would become a vampire, and also have the capability to be a witch or a wizard.  
That's me. I was a muggle. Normal, mum, dad, house. Maybe a cat or dog (this is an important point for me, as all animals instinctively hate me now). I was 3 going on 4, I don't remember, but we were visiting a castle somewhere and we must have got lost or something, because a vampire couple pounced on us. Killing my mum and dad. But the female vampire must have got all broody and sentimental as she was the one who forced her other half into sparing me. Maybe she couldn't stand the thought of killing a child? Maybe she'd always wanted a daughter and leapt at the chance?  
One things for sure, I got bit. I still have the marks on my ankle. that was the mistake they made. Every child with magical ability is written down by a magical quill in Hogwarts. When suddenly my name showed up, where I was and how old I was, it didn't make sense. So people investigated. They found me and the vampire people, and my parents. I think the vampires went to Azkaban, but there's every chance they were killed for their crimes. After that I lived in an orphanage. It was a very small, specific orphanage, up in the mountains of Scotland. Vampire children only. Enoby joined when she was 8. She was thrilled to be a vampire. I hadn't really grasped the concept of not being a vampire until she came along. There were three other kids, including Enoby, that I remember being there. Jeremy was there when I got there, I looked up to him a lot, he was so much older and very even tempered. But when he turned 11 he left, and I was there by myself for a year until a bratty 5 year old showed up, his name was peter, and he was above and beyond annoying. I was so excited when I heard that another boy was coming to the orphanage, I would effectively be to the sweet little angel what Jeremy was for me. But Peter was forever shouting and crying. And when a vampire has a tantrum, let me tell you, buildings get broken. and then Enoby came, and we were best friends. We were the same age, we joined Hogwarts at the same time. We were given the same "how to be a human" lessons at the same time.  
When I got to Hogwarts I was excited to see Jeremy again, and show off Enoby, but he was a Gryffindor, and in his last year. So we barely saw each other. But I remember him being nice when we did. Calling me his little sister in front of his friends. Enoby, who had never met Jeremy before, tried to muscle in. "Am I your little sister too?" She would look up at him with big eyes and he would pat her head and say "sure," I think he was just being nice. I hoped he was. I wanted him for myself. We still write to each other now and again. Although I haven't seen him since he visited the orphanage for a couple of days last summer. He had a girlfriend and I thought she was really nice. Especially seeing how she wasn't a vampire. He introduced as his little sister again, but this time Enoby didn't want anything to do with him. She sat in the corner glowering. She later told me that the girl was too preppy.  
"What because she's blonde?"  
"Yes!"  
"But she's naturally blonde?"  
"She has the choice of dying it! F***ing prep!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
AN: Sorry, I'm trying to make Willow a good character, but I'm afraid she's turning into a bit of a victim sue... Is she? Any hints or suggestions are very welcome.

I stared into the blue fire for an age while Enoby cried about how desperately unfair her life was.  
"Enoby?" A quiet voice came from behind us, I turned to look at Draco Malfoy. She sniffed and stood up. I became invisible as they spoke in hushed voices. I got the gist that they had been fooling around on the grounds and then ever so rudely interrupted by Dumbledore himself, and that Draco would have very much liked to pick up where they left off.  
I didn't want to stick around any longer. I gathered up my covers, and hung them around me like a cloak and walked back into the girls dorm. Draco and Enoby had their faces less then an inch away when I last saw them and I felt a wave of pity when I saw Pansy asleep, and unaware.  
I smirked silently, pity changing to happiness. She had been awful to me, and now something awful was finally happening to her. She thought Draco was hers, and that me an Enoby were freaks. Well a freak just out did her. I lay down on my bed, closed my eyes and let my mind wander.  
I was thinking about how Enoby and Draco were probably making out. I started thinking about how cute Draco was, and how great it was for Enoby to be with someone. I imagined myself with someone. I sighed inwardly and my eyes opened. I felt empty, but not the physical thirst I always felt, but an aching loneliness in the base of my stomach. The fact that Enoby now had a guy meant that being a vampire wasn't a good enough excuse for me not to be with someone, and I had to ask, what was wrong with me?  
Why was I, not even second best, just not considered at all?  
I squeezed my eyes shut and veered off that train of thought. I knew I would start crying, and it would be the umpteenth time that day, and I wasn't going to be so pathetic. Instead I indulged in a fantasy.  
A fantasy where I was how I wanted to be. Firstly I was human, perhaps my skin was still on the pale side, but not corpse white. I was great at school, I got top grades in everything. I was super popular, even Pansy wanted me to be her friend. But I wouldn't be because she was possessive and mean. I daydreamed it was the end of transfiguration class, and as everyone was leaving Professor McGonagall called me to the front. My friends said they'd wait outside for me.  
"These grades are astounding, you've really proven yourself. Next year you'll be choosing which NEWTs to take and I'd miss such a fine student in my class if you didn't take it one next year," She smiled kindly at me,  
"I'll think about it Professor, obviously all the other teachers have had similar talks with me, but I'll consider it,"  
I walked down the corridor laughing with friends, one of them turned to me,  
"omigod, don't look now, but guess who's totally staring at you," immediately disobeying her I looked. I even surprised myself when my brain conjured a picture of Draco Malfoy sitting on a bench in the transfiguration courtyard.  
He was looking at me and smiling, I smiled back, and I didn't blush, I was confident. He stood up and walked over to me. He leant coolly against the stone arch that led to the half indoor half outdoor corridor.  
"Hey willow" he looked down at me and I up to him.  
"Hi," I clutched my transfiguration books to my chest and grinned equally coolly at Draco as he leaned closer to me.  
"You look really good today," He whispered.  
"Thanks" I said quietly in return. And then we would kiss, and I'd be his girlfriend. And we'd sneak out to snuggle and hang out, and I'd feel so comfortable with him that I could tell him I was a vampire (if I was a vampire), and he wouldn't have cared.  
I started when I heard Enoby once again dramatically collapse. She sighed and turned to me, beaming. I looked at her with a stale expression. I only felt pity for Pansy then. Enoby whispered to me  
"He's so great, so romantic, such a good kisser, I think we're going to go all the way tomorrow," That hit me like an arrow in the chest.  
"Well you'd better hope Pansy doesn't find out," I said turning from her to hide my disgust.  
"Ha! I don't know what that b***h thinks she's got on me, but her finding out is the least of my worries, if one of the teachers finds out, we could be expelled!" She said it with such excitement, I couldn't believe this was the girl that was crying on the couch just a while ago. When I didn't reply Enoby fell silent herself. Feigning sleep.  
I searched my brain for something to help me through the rest of night until my mind hit on something. The Weasley twins. I smiled broadly.  
I daydreamed about al sorts of scenarios. We were friendly acquaintances. I was in quiet study and Enoby and Pansy and all the Slytherin girls looked wide eyed as I exchanged waves with the gorgeous, popular, and not to mention older Weasley twins. They might think I know more people that they don't know about. They'll think more highly of me.  
And then, oh I couldn't help myself, I shouldn't have, but I imagined kissing one of the boys. We had meant to keep it a secret but then Pansy just happened on us. And well wouldn't that change her opinion of me?  
Guilt crept over me. Yes I found all three of the boys I'd fantasised about gorgeous, and yes I definitely wouldn't mind kissing any of them, but the actual fantasy was that I kissed them to improve my own social standing. Plus I didn't even know which twin I was day-dream-kissing!  
Changing the track of the daydreams to focus solely on a relationship with George, for the sake of a relationship, I managed not to stir until the early morning cast beams through the murky waters of the black lake into the girls dorm, at which point I just watched the different creatures who happened near the windows.

Some of the other girls starting stirring at 8 am, the others wouldn't be roused until at least 10. Well it was a Sunday, and getting out of bed after sleeping can be very difficult, so I'm told.  
I wasn't too bothered about lying in bed for much longer, the grindylow were swimming together, fighting over a piece of food I guessed, but making beautiful patterns as they swam.  
I jumped as Enoby landed on my bed, sitting next to me. I repressed a sigh and sat up right. Enoby was already in full make up and scant clothing. She smiled at me hugely.  
"Let's get breakfast," She grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the bed.  
"Enoby, I'm not even dressed yet," I said, yanking my hand back. She huffed and sat on the edge of my bed again, crossing her arms and legs, watching me as I got ready. Her leg was bouncing as she impatiently waited for me, I went as fast I could, picking out leggings and shorts,  
"No, no, no." Enoby stood and charged at the black shorts I held in my hands, grabbing them and dumping them back in the draw. She then picked out a black and purple skirt, and handed it to me with out looking at me. She carried on rummaging, then gasped as if she'd had a brain wave. She ran to her own drawers and picked out her bright red fishnets. She thrust them at me with a satisfied look.  
"Enoby, it's minus a million degrees outside,-"  
"So?" She was incredulous as the cold never bothered her.  
"...People will think it's weird if I'm practically naked," She glared at me. I knew I shouldn't have said "practically naked"  
"Wear it over your leggings then." she thrust it at me again and I obeyed. Pulling on a loose fitted black top I turned around for her to view the outfit.  
"Very sexy." She smiled and grabbed my hand again and we were off, I had time to wrap my fingers around my Slytherin robes. We headed towards the great hall, no doubt in a rush to meet Draco. That's when I spotted it. Hidden, not so inconspicuously, in the waist band of her skirt a silvery hip flask. No question what was in it. I had been scared that someone would find that old wine bottle under her bed since I first learned of it's existence. But as time went on, and either no one found it, or the house elves thought nothing of it, it became OK, this however, taking blood out into the world, was another thing altogether. I couldn't say anything we were already among other students. I couldn't exactly blurt out "why have you brought the illegal blood out from it's hiding place into this crowded area?!"  
We walking fast and Enoby pulled her flask from her waist unscrewed and put it too her lips, I was incapable of moving. The intoxicating smell, doubled with pure shock to beat me down. I watched as none other than Harry potter himself, the boy who lived walked into her causing her to spill the blood down her top. I stopped breathing to stop smelling. I tried to focus, what were you supposed to do in this situation? How can you salvage it, pretend that what is so obviously human blood is not human blood? My internal panic grew to hysteria as Enoby then said

"B**tard!"  
"I'm so sorry!" Harry replied looking genuinely worried he'd ruined Enoby's top. I think it was at that moment Enoby realised who she was talking to, and just how good looking he was.  
"That's alright," She assumed her flirting pose, sticking her hip and breast out while twiddling her hair. "What's your name?" What? she didn't know? He looked equally confused,  
"Harry Potter." He looked awkward for a second as Enoby's gaze bore into him. "And your Enoby right?"  
"Yeah," she said breathily. What was she doing? Trying to go after another guy when she already had Draco? They carried on standing awkwardly for a short while, and my mind wandered to food.  
"Look, I have a potions catch-up class to get to, so, I'll, uh, see you later." Ah. I knew I was forgetting something. I had to go to the same class. I would have to go without breakfast. God knows it didn't help anyway,  
"Hey Enoby, I have to go to the sa-" I didn't bother finishing. All her attention was focused on the oncoming Draco Malfoy. He had a weird kind of look in his eye. Like he was stalking Enoby. He grabbed her hand much like she had to me the same morning, and together they walked back to the common room. I walked behind them to go to the dungeons, turning off at the last minute for the potions room.  
Luckily I wasn't late. Although I was last to join the queue outside the door. Then I remembered that my potions text book was in the dorm, and I'd probably be needing it. Risk being late? Or attend without a textbook? Either way was a detention in Snape's book, so I risked it and bolted back to the dorms. I pushed open the dorm door, immediatly wishing I hadn't I caught a glimpse of Draco and Enoby feverishly undressing each other. No way was I going in there. I stood stunned for a second, and legged it back to the potions room. I was still wide-eyed and dazed when Snape started to berate me for being late.  
"Why are you late?" His drawling voice scared me enough to bring me back to real life.  
"I forgot my text book, so I had to run and get it,"  
"And where's your textbook?" I felt the entire class looking at me.  
"Still.. in my dorm," What could I say!? I was late because I didn't have my book, I didn't have my book because there were two people copulating right next to it. I heard a snigger from someone in the class, I turned but I couldn't pin point who it was. My head snapped back to snape, when he sighed dramatically.  
"Two detentions miss Rain, and I suggest you go and get your textbook, now. Come back sharp-ish or you can stay behind and extra 10 minutes to make up for the beginning of the lesson." Now there's a dilemma. Go into a room where two people a fooling around, or an extra ten minutes alone with Snape.  
"Could-"  
"Go!" I hurried away, I was going to ask to borrow a textbook, but I guess that was off the table too.  
Enoby then burst into the room, and had dragged and a half naked Draco along with her. He seemed surprised at her strength. She pointed an accusing finger and Harry,  
"Harry potter you motherf***er!" Everyone was too shocked to do anything but stare, myself and Snape included. Draco pleaded with Enoby, such was his embarrassement or pain.  
"Please Enoby, it's not what you think." Then I saw it, the tattoo on his arm, and love heart with the words Harry Potter written inside, everyone laughed except Snape, Enoby who was red with anger, and Harry and Draco who were pink with embarrassment.  
"That's enough!" Snapes hushed voice carried and the room silenced.  
Enoby didn't listen though,  
"Harry I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" That caused another round a raucous laughter. I was trying not to laugh at Enoby, but I couldn't help it. I smiled at her. Harry smiled too, trying to laugh off the fact that his name was tattooed on Draco's arm,  
"I'm not with Draco in that way, nor have I ever been" he put forward bluntly.  
"Yeah f***ing right! F*** of you b***ard!" and she stormed away leaving a half naked Draco. Who then himself bolted.  
"Enough." Snape issued the command for silence and calm. He looked especially irritated. He turned to me, and I won't lie, I nearly wet myself with fear over the look he gave me,  
"Go and get your text book." He said each syllable with such severity I was almost running there and then, "And if you happen upon Miss Way, or Mr Malfoy, you can inform they have cost they're house 50 points each, and will be expected in my office for detention tonight." I nodded dumbly then ran back to the Slytherin common room. He didn't really expect me to tell Draco he had a detention did he? Oh my God, he did. I couldn't... could I talk to Draco? I've talked to people before... Just as I was thinking it he we bumped into each other as I was entering the common room, and him leaving.  
"Watch it!" He was terrifying. But Snape was more terrifying.  
"Snape says you lost 50 points for Slytherin and have detention tonight." It came out in one long word, but he understood.  
"What?! Me?! What did I do!? It was that lunatic!" He pointed back in the common room. I held my hands up  
"Don't shoot the messenger," I offered a small laugh. He looked calmer, although he didn't even smile. It looked like he was contemplating me. I started to walk into the common room,  
"Hey, Thanks for telling me," he said and put his hand on my shoulder. Every muscle in my body tightened  
"No problem," I managed still walking to the girls dorm  
"What's your name again?"  
"Willow," I said quietly.  
"Willow," he repeated, "Beautiful," He looked at me for a really long time, he got that same look in his eye as he had with Enoby that morning. WHAT WAS HAPPENING. I could feel my heart beating.  
"Ihavetogetmytextbook," I said, and then ducked into the girls dorm. TO see a crying Enoby curled up on her bed. I grabbed my textbook, and she told me to go away and that nothing I said would cheer her up, and the she was too depressed, and wanted to be alone.  
"Ok, I will, but I'll be back," I said, pretending that staying with her had ever been an option.


	9. Chapter 8

Turns out I wasn't fast enough for Snape not to think it necessary to keep me behind an extra 10 minutes. My sucky life ladies and gentlemen. There were few enough students in the potions catch up class that we each got our own work benches, to start we had to go through the basics of measuring liquids and solids. It was boring, but not only boring, really confusing.  
Different substances have different atomic weights, which means they have different volumes at the same weights, and that's as far as my understanding goes. If I even really understand what I just said. Anyway the scales are not my friends and as everyone else manages to finish the first catch up assignment - mix the right amount of liquid and powder - I'm still battling the scales and varied weights to use. I don't understand. The different weights, their sizes and colours mean something, and you need to work out which order of the weights equals the mass you need of the powder, but it's just beyond me to figure out, not to mention I haven't even looked at the measuring beakers yet. I felt like crying when everyone else was sat down bored having put their equipment away and I was still struggling. Eventually, Snape had everyone copy the passage in the text book specific to measuring while he personally helped me. He's not a bad teacher, just scary as heck.  
I finally managed to complete the assignment, and feel like I had a little better grasp on the subject, when it was my turn to copy the passage. Everyone left and I had to stay for the duration of the small hour-glass on Snape's desk.  
To my utter dismay it seemed like Snape had developed an interest in my studies. I wanted to be better at potions, I did not want his attention. I felt so awkward there aren't even words I just... Ok I tell you what happened.  
He walked over from his desk, that was my first sign that something was up. He pulled a stool over and sat opposite my desk. I just continued to look down and write.  
"Miss Rain, it has come to my attention that you may need more than potion catch up lessons." Oh God, as if I needed more proof of my inabilities. "I would suggest one on one tutoring." No. Oh nnonononoono. This, this situation if awful enough, not regular one on one with Snape. No. Please mean another student tutoring me, please mean another student I silently pray.  
"Starting now you will not only attend potions catch up, you will spend an extra half an hour behind to receive one on one tutoring from me." Why? Why do bad things happen to good people?! This thought must have been plain on my face as Snape responded, "And you'd do well to not look so distraught by it. Do you want to fail your potions O.W.L.?" I was fairly certain the question was rhetorical, but even so he let silence fill the air. "I will not have a member of my house fail my class. So," and that's how I started the long, arduous, and awkward process that was my one on one tutoring. God it was awful, but on the plus side, 20 minutes in I was actually learning something, no, not learning, understanding the basics of potions. Maybe it would be worth it, maybe I'd get an O in my O.W.L..  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"Enter." Snape called imperiously. The Weasley twins looking less than amused stood in the doorway with Professor McGonagall. My heart leapt, did they remember me. Professor Snape stood up and started to speak, slowly "Ah, the Weasley twins. Finally. You," he pointed at one, "sit there," He gestured to the corner of the room. "I want 200 lines - I will not steal from the potions cupboard. You," he pointed to the other, "Come with me. You can help restock the gillyweed supply, from the cold muddy outskirts of the black lake." He eyed both of them. "You can switch tasks in half an hour." It was a good idea to split the twins up to discipline them. He turned to me, "Miss Rain continue to copy out those passages until the hour glass runs out then you may leave." And with that Snape and either Fred or George left, leaving me with... either Fred or George. The twin walked over, and winked as he passed me, so he did remember me. He stopped at my desk, I was beaming.  
"Heard you caught a glimpse of my handiwork today." A big cheesy half grin made him look attractive as hell, but I didn't have a clue what he was on about until he tapped his arm in the same place Draco had the tattoo of Harry. I laughed out loud.  
"You put the tattoo on him! That was hilarious! Enoby was so mad." It was his turn to laugh,  
"Yeah, she's mental." That stung a bit and my smile quickly faded.  
"What?" he probed, suddenly serious.  
"She's my friend." I said quietly, a little ashamed, and no longer looking at him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way." It sounded like a lie. "Everyone who's half decent is a bit mental, Fred's mental, I'm mental, it's fine." He smiled again, and I smiled back. So I was dealing with George.  
"So how'd you end up in Snape's detention?" George asked me as he began to silently enchant three quills to write his lines, I guessed he was a bit of an expert at evading punishments.  
"I'm not in detention, I'm just really bad at potions."  
"It doesn't matter, it's a lousy subject, it's not like you'll ever use it again in your life ever."  
"It's useful for healing, and ... " I couldn't think of anything else, he looked at me, smiling as if his point had already been made, "And... becoming a potion's teacher" I said smirking, he laughed with me.  
This was amazing. It was easy and fun to talk to George. There was quiet for a moment as I watched the sand fall through the hourglass. I secretly wished it would fall slower, so I could spend more time with George.  
"Hey so I have a question," He said moving closer to my desk until he was leaning on his elbows on the desk, "Why, exactly are you friends with Enoby?" wow...  
"She stands up for me..."  
"You can't stand up for yourself?" Nailed it, I thought.  
"Well, it's nice to have someone who'll do that for you. Plus we grew up together." His eyes bore into me. He sighed.  
"Listen, Willow, I like you, I think you're funny, up for a laugh, ducking into those onion barrels instead of ratting us out to Snape. But Enoby? She... She seems like, err, how to put this delicately, a complete control freak, and mental, in a bad way." I looked at him with furrowed eyes. "Listen," he continued, "You dress like her, you follow her everywhere, you're like her clone, or her shadow, or both, your her cladow!" I was starting to resent George just the teensiest bit. "But you shouldn't be her cladow, you should be you, because you're pretty awesome. And I don't say that often." I hugged my chest, I guessed he was right .. but...  
"But I don't have anyone else..." I said staring into space I felt my face go hot and tears threatened to emerge as my throat clogged. I don't know what it was with this term, but I was turning into a particular cry-baby. I hugged my chest and looked up to see that sand had run through. Thank God. I stood up and collected my stuff.  
"See ya'," I said hurriedly and walked out of the potion room, to go collapse on my bed. I was emotionally exhausted. To extreme happiness Enoby wasn't in the dorm, no one was. I lay on my back rubbing my eyes wishing I could sleep.


End file.
